1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting fixtures, and more specifically to the bracket apparatus used for mounting a lighting fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounting brackets for a lighting fixture which is not flushedly mounted in a ceiling may take the form of fixed attachment to a post. However, such an arrangement does not permit an adjustment to the aiming range which may be desirable for the fixture. That is, unless the direction of light from the fixture happens to be in the desired direction, no means is provided for making an adjustment. Should a subsequent change in aiming direction be desired, a remounting of the fixture would be required.
To alleviate such a problem, mounting means for lighting fixtures have included an annular tubing arrangement for slipping over a vertical post to permit adjustment of the fixture through a horizontal aiming range. Unless pivot means is also provided about a horizontal axis, however, vertical adjustment is not possible.
To provide a vertical adjustment, the prior art has utilized a pair of arms extending from a common point to surround at least a portion of the fixture. The attachment points where the arms are affixed to the fixture may be made to be pivot points, thereby providing the desired vertical adjustment.
Although convenient to provide such arms for surrounding the fixture in tubular products, lighting housings are generally made of castings. Casting arms of the above-described character is therefore convenient. Arms made of castings, however, may be relatively expensive in that they must utilize a high grade of metal in order to support the weight normally associated with large lighting fixtures. In addition, castings having an appreciable longitudinal dimension must be carefully inspected to avoid insidious flaws that could cause breakage after the lighting fixture has been installed.
It is therefore a feature of this invention to provide an improved lighting fixture bracket that is relatively inexpensive to fabricate in a flawless fashion and which provides adjustment through a large range of vertical adjustment for a lighting fixture mounted on a vertical post.
It is another feature of this invention to provide an improved mounting bracket for a lighting fixture which permits the lighting fixture to be temporarily mounted during installation without tools.